


The Special Occasion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 19:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry plans a special surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Fluff and nonsense.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Enchanted_Jae's monthly drabble challenge #102: I feel better already.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Special Occasion

~

“Are you sure you feel up for this?” 

Draco sighed. “I told you, I’m fine. The Healers checked me out thoroughly.” He shuddered. “Perhaps a bit too thoroughly, to be honest. Anyway they wouldn’t have let me go if there had been anything really wrong.” 

“They did say that you should take it easy for the next few days, though.” 

“It’s Sunday dinner. What could go wrong here?” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Unless it’s _not_ , in fact, a family gathering, but instead some nefarious plot to hex the unsuspecting Slytherin.”

Harry snorted. “Well now I _know_ you’re all right,” he said, ringing the doorbell. 

“Am I?” Draco leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Now that I think about it, perhaps I am too sick to endure the company of hundreds of Weasleys.” 

“There aren’t _hundreds_ of Weasleys,” Harry protested. 

Draco raised his head. “I feel better already,” he deadpanned. “And for your information, I counted at least ninety five at the last Weasley gathering, and since Salazar knows at least two of them are breeding at any one time--” 

“Harry! Draco! You made it!” said Ginny, throwing open the door. 

“We did. Thank you for the invitation,” said Draco. He smiled, giving her a slow once-over. “Goodness, you’re practically glowing.” He shot a triumphant look at Harry. “When are you due again?” 

“December.” Ginny rested a hand on her protruding stomach. 

Harry sighed, leaning in for a hug. “Good to see you, Ginny. I hope we’re not late.”

“You’re fine,” Ginny assured them, ushering them inside. “Charlie’s always the last one to arrive.” 

Inside was teeming with people and as they moved towards the living room, Draco leaned close to Harry. “I take it back. I’m upping my estimate to one hundred fifty.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, but before he could reply, Hermione spotted them and waved. “Over here, Harry!” 

Placing his hand on the centre of Draco’s back, Harry steered him toward the group containing Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. “Hey.” 

Luna tilted her head. “Are you all right, Draco?” she asked. “I heard there was an accident.” 

“I’m fine.” Draco shrugged. “It’s just part of the job, really.”

“Yeah, I suppose Aurors are used to being tossed about occasionally,” said Ron. 

“That we are.” Draco looked around. “So is it me, or are there a lot more people here than usual?” 

“Yes,” said Luna. “It’s because--”

Smoothly, Hermione interrupted, “Because Molly’s feeling generous today. And she looks busy. I think we should help her, don’t you, Luna?” 

Luna blinked. “But I was going to tell Draco--”

“Maybe later,” said Hermione firmly, pulling Luna away.

Draco frowned. “Brilliant woman, but she really is strange.”

Neville shrugged. “That’s how I like her.” 

Harry coughed. “So, how’s the Herbology business, Neville?” 

“Not bad,” said Neville, launching into a discussion of the ins and outs of plants. 

Draco’s eyes were starting to glaze over when Ginny joined them. “Mum says dinner’s almost ready,” she said. 

“Who are all these people?” Draco asked.

“Oh, you know. Family.” Ginny gestured. “Over there’s Aunt Muriel, and she brought her branch of the family, Angelina brought her brothers and sisters and their families, and the Delacours are here, too.” She shrugged. “There’s a few more than normal I suppose.”

“Told you,” murmured Draco, squeezing Harry’s hand.

“Uh huh.” Harry looked around. “Where’s everyone going to sit?” 

“Outside.” Ron grinned. “You need to see this. Mum outdid herself this time.” 

Making their way to the window, they looked outside. There was a huge awning with a veritable sea of tables beneath it, each table set for ten. Harry’s eyes widened. “Damn!” 

“I know, right?” Ron shook his head. “Looks like a sodding wedding.” Then, eyes widening, he cleared his throat. “Or, you know, dinner. I’ll just go, erm, help Mum.”

Draco shook his head. “Why is everyone acting so strangely today?” Pursing his lips, he concentrated for a moment before saying, “And I was right! There are at least fifteen tables.” 

Harry hummed, sliding an arm around his waist. “Does it really matter?” He smirked. “You’re not scared, are you?” 

Draco snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous.” Leaning close, he whispered, “And as long as I’m seated at the same table as you, I’ll behave. If I’m not, all bets are off.” 

Harry grinned. “Noted.” 

Once they were seated outside, however, Draco frowned, looking around. “Doesn’t this all seem a bit elaborate to you? I mean not even my parents would have casually invited a hundred fifty people to Sunday dinner.” 

Harry licked his lips. “Maybe this could be some sort of special occasion.” 

“Like what?” Draco blinked. “Hey, is that... Harry, I think I see my parents over there! And is that--?” He squinted. “Salazar, that’s Pansy and Blaise sitting with them! Why would they be at a Weasley family gathering?” He shook his head, starting to stand, but Harry set a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in his chair. 

“Maybe because I invited them,” said Harry slipping out of his chair and onto one knee. The entire tent went silent. “Possibly,” Harry continued, clasping Draco’s hand and staring up into his face, “because I wanted witnesses for what I’m about to do.”

Draco blinked, focussing on Harry. “And what are you about to do?” he finally asked. 

“Ask you a question.” 

Draco licked his lips. “Then ask.” 

“Draco Malfoy. Will you do me the honour of agreeing to marry me?” 

Draco froze for a moment. Then, eyes narrowed, he grabbed Harry’s shoulders, pulling him up towards him. “You sneak. I should say no,” he murmured, “but you did go to all this trouble, so I suppose I’ll say yes--”

“You _suppose_?” Harry gazed into his eyes. “Is it really that hard a question?” 

Draco hummed, looping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Not even a little. So yes. Yes, I’ll marry yo--”

Harry’s lips on Draco’s smothered anything else he’d been about to say, but as the kiss deepened, to the cheers and clapping of the assembled guests, Draco couldn’t find reason to care. 

Later, as people continued coming up to them to congratulate them, Draco leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder and admired the ring Harry had slipped on his finger earlier. “What if I’d been too sick to attend this little gathering?” he asked. 

Harry smiled. “I cleared this with the Healers, but if they’d said no, we’d have done it another time.” 

“Hm.” Draco sighed. “So now that you’ve surprised me with our engagement, I suppose it’s up to me to surprise you with our wedding?” 

Harry’s eyes went wide. “That won’t be necessary.” 

“Ah, but what’s good for the goose and all that.” Draco’s grin had a maniacal edge to it. “You know, I think this is going to be fun.” 

Harry groaned. “Merlin help me.” 

~


End file.
